falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Energy Weapons
'''Energy Weapons' is a Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout Tactics skill. This skill determines the player's combat effectiveness with energy-based weapons. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics * Fallout: :: \text{Initial level}\%=10+\text{Agility} * Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics: :: \text{Initial level}\%=2\times\text{Agility} Ways to increase Energy Weapons skill ; Fallout * Talk to Larry, he may then give one a laser pistol, as well as some info about Energy Weapons that gives you a +5% bonus. * Thomas would have been able to teach the Vault Dweller about energy weapons resulting in a +5% bonus to the skill, however this was never implemented into the game. ; Fallout 2 * Join Family Salvatore in New Reno. Mason, one of Salvatore's men, can teach you how to use the lightbringers. Increases Energy Weapons by 5%. * Get the Cat's Paw issue no.5 from Miss Kitty in New Reno. Increases Energy Weapons by 10%. Affected weapons ; Fallout ; Fallout 2 ; Fallout Tactics ''Fallout 3'' : \text{Initial level}=2+(2\times\text{Perception})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Perception of 5 and Luck of 5. : 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=15 Ways to increase Energy Weapons ; Permanent * Leveling up (10 + INT + 3 with Educated perk) * Bobblehead - Energy Weapons (+10) * Nikola Tesla and You (+1 or 2 with Comprehension perk) * Cyborg (+10) * Tag! (+15) ; Temporary * Mentats (+2-10 depending on Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) * Armored Vault 101 jumpsuit (+5) * Colonel Autumn's uniform (+5) * Enclave officer uniform (+5) * Enclave officer hat (+5) * Tesla armor (+10) * Metal Master armor (+10) Affected weapons Perks that require Energy Weapons skill ''Fallout: New Vegas'' : \text{Initial level}=2+(2\times\text{Perception})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Perception of 5 and Luck of 5. : 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=15 * In Fallout: New Vegas, energy weapons are more distinct. Lasers tend to have fast firing, accurate beams and lower damage, while plasma has a slow moving yet powerful projectile. Ways to increase Energy Weapons ; Permanent * Leveling up (10 + half of INT + 2 with Educated perk) * Nikola Tesla and You (+3 or 4 with Comprehension perk) * Optics Enhancer implant (+2 depending on Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) * Tag! (+15) * Skilled (+5) ; Temporary * Future Weapons Today (+10 or 20 with Comprehension perk) * Absinthe (up to +6 with 100 Survival, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit, 8-9 will see reduced benefit.) * Enclave officer uniform (+10) * Gannon family Tesla armor (+10) * Remnants Tesla armor (+10) Affected weapons Perks that require Energy Weapons skill Notable Energy Weapons skilled non-player characters ''Fallout'' * Lieutenant (92%), high commander of the Mutant Army and right hand of the Master. * Vincent (99%), guardian of LA Vault's scientists and in charge of psykers in LA Vault. ''Fallout 2'' * Frank Horrigan (185%), secret service agent of the Enclave and president bodyguard. * Mason (95%), right-hand of Louis Salvatore. ''Fallout 3'' * Fawkes, an intelligent Vault 87 super mutant and possible companion of the Lone Wanderer. * Cross (50), a star paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel and possible companion of the Lone Wanderer. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Arcade Gannon (50→100), Follower of the Apocalypse and possible companion of the Courier. * Christine Royce (53→100), former scribe of the Brotherhood of Steel and a companion of the Courier (Dead Money add-on). * Father Elijah (37→100), former elder of the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel (Dead Money add-on). * Jean-Baptiste Cutting (117), second-in-command of the Mojave branch of the Van Graffs. * Veronica Santangelo (46→100), active Brotherhood of Steel member and possible companion of the Courier. * Orion Moreno (100), a retired Enclave soldier living in the outskirts of New Vegas. Category:Fallout skills Category:Fallout 2 skills Category:Fallout 3 skills Category:Fallout: New Vegas skills Category:Fallout Tactics skills Category:Energy Weapons de:Energiewaffen pl:Broń energetyczna pt:Armas de Energia ru:Энергетическое оружие uk:Енергетична зброя zh:能量武器